


Old Friends

by schneestern



Category: Mary Poppins (1964), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern





	Old Friends

It's funny how these things go; you meet familiar faces in the oddest places. Jack's really not quite sure how exactly he ended up in this damn time line again (probably was that mysterious object the weevil threw at his head) but he's inclined to let it all slide for the moment if it brings him such lovely company.

"Mary Poppins," he says and smiles, genuinely happy for the first time in a very long time. His head is throbbing and he's sure he has an ugly bruise somewhere prominently on his forehead, but he doesn't care.

Mary turns around, shoes clacking on the pavement of the sidewalk, brief flash of surprise on her face, before a small smile appears on her lips.

"Captain Jack Harkness," she says, voice sure, precise and slightly mocking, "what _ever_ are you doing here?" She looks at him a little disapprovingly, like it's his fault he appeared right out of thin air behind her back. Well, okay, maybe it kind of was, but the weevil had asked for it.

Jack gives her one of his most charming smiles and watches as she rolls her eyes in response. It's just what he expected. This, unlike other aspects of his life, is familiar ground; Jack knows Mary and all the little rules they have between them.

So without further ado, he steps forward and draws her hand up, cradling it in his. She hasn't aged a bit since the last time he saw her, which was probably about 1846, hair still perfect as ever, quietly beautiful as if she, like him, is standing still within the flow of time.

Carefully, he lifts her hand up to his mouth, keeping the appropriate distance and blows a soft kiss on the back of her hand. Then he bows slightly, wind whipping his coat tails around his feet as he straightens up and steps back a little, but not far enough to give her her personal space back.

You don't always have to adhere to _all_ the rules.

Expectantly, he looks at Mary, who has her bag and umbrella carefully balanced under one arm, looking him up and down. He learned the hard way that you don't interrupt or ask silly questions where Mary is involved, so he waits patiently for her to make the next move.

It's really a little dance they've set up for themselves, a familiar routine and Jack watches a faint smile play around Mary's lips as she takes stock of him. He knows she's thinking the same as he did earlier.

He hasn't aged a bit since the first time they met either.

"Now then," she says, inclining her head slightly like there was never any pause in their conversation, "You have not answered my question yet, Captain."

"Why I'm here?"

She nods.

"Well," he grins now, moves to her side, winding an arm around her waist despite the disapproving glare she gives him and turns her around, towards the nearby park. "I came here to take a walk in the park with you on this fine day." He motions towards the small park with the iron fence around it, chilly wind sweeping through the trees but permitting a golden shine of sunlight to fall through.

For a moment Mary looks straight at him, gaze sweeping over his face once more and Jack knows she can see the lie, see that he's not telling the whole truth. For a brief moment he thinks she's going to call him on it.

Then she shrugs it off like it never mattered to her and they start walking towards the park gates at exactly the same moment, easily falling in step, Jack's arm still around Mary's waist. They both pretend not to notice when she leans against his side, shoulders relaxing visibly.

"Shall I take your bag?"

"Oh, don't be silly, Jack. I'm perfectly capable of handling it myself. You can however buy me tea over at the cafe," she says and winks at him.

Jack laughs again and says, "Lead the way."

He'll worry about how the hell he's going to pay for it later. Mary always seems to find a way to work around these kinds of problems anyway.


End file.
